A Well-Deserved Vacation
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Five friends and their Skylanders get a vacation after trapping the villains. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Isabel belongs to ianon2013; Bree belongs to imabludog; Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01; Skylanders and all its games belong to Activision; The Atlantis Resort belongs to its respective owners; I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Well-Deserved Vacation**

"Bombshell?" Rachel asked.

"Bombshell," said Bree, handing her the magic trap containing the villain.

"Chef Pepperjack?" Isabel asked.

"Chef Pepperjack," said Jamie, handing her a fire trap that contained the fiery cook.

"And the Gulper," said Kairi, placing the water trap with said villain inside the Villain Vault with the others. "I think that's all of them."

"Finally," Isabel sighed. "I thought it'd be forever before they'd all be back here."

"They certainly gave us a hard time," said Rachel. "I think we all need a vacation. Big time."

"A long vacation," said Jamie.

Kairi sighed happily. "To the Atlantis resort," she said dreamily.

"That sounds terrific," said Bree.

Rachel and Isabel suddenly felt themselves picked up into some familiar arms and Rachel saw Magna Charge was holding her, a smile on his face. "We just finished reporting to Master Eon that all the villains are accounted for," he said.

"And I'm so glad they are," she said.

"Me too," said Isabel as she snuggled into Rattleshake's embrace.

Master Eon suddenly appeared before them, just as Enigma, Whirlwind, and Thumpback came up too. "Well done, Portal Masters," the guardian of Skylands said. "And I believe you are all correct about a vacation."

They all perked up at that and he chuckled. "I'm sending you all and all your partners to the Atlantis resort that Kairi mentioned," he said. "You've all earned it."

They all cheered happily and it wasn't long before they arrived at the beautiful resort and up to their rooms. They had a whole floor to themselves and to their surprise, they found the resort was closed for a bit to others because some very important dignitaries and a few rulers of some far away countries and they would be indoors at all times for a week.

"Which means you all will be able to enjoy the beach and the resort without anyone spotting you, not even the security personnel," said Master Eon. "Plus, none of them will come up to the top floor."

The five Portal Masters were excited as they picked out their rooms and the Skylanders picked out theirs and the first thing they all did was hit the beach.

* * *

Magna Charge and Rachel were both laying on a blanket, watching some of their friends building sandcastles. Isabel and Jamie started a volleyball match between themselves and their partners, Kairi was swimming with her partners, and Bree was reading a book with Whirlwind sunbathing beside her and their friends hunting for seashells and other treasures. Magna then noticed his armor was getting a bit too warm. "I'm going to head to the water to cool off a bit," he said to Rachel.

"That actually sounds really good right about now," she said and they joined Kairi, Thumpback, Echo, and Snap Shot in the water.

"I don't think I've ever been on a better vacation than this one," said Kairi. "Just us with our friends. We've got not only the top floor of the hotel, but our own privacy here too."

"It certainly is nice," Rachel agreed before spotting something in the distance and laughing. "Looks like some of our friends decided to do a chicken fight."

"Chicken fight?" Snap Shot asked in confusion.

Rachel pointed towards their friends and they saw Fiesta on Krypt King's shoulders and Chop Chop on Knight Light's shoulders and the two skeletons tried to playfully push each other off as the Trap Masters laughed as they tried to keep their balance too. "You have to push the other off their perch to win," said Kairi. "It's a lot of fun."

She gasped when she suddenly felt Snap Shot grab her and put her on his shoulders. "Rachel, Magna Charge. I challenge you two to a chicken fight," he said.

"You are so on!" Rachel said with a grin as she got up on Magna's shoulders and she and Kairi locked hands in battle, trying to push the other one off but also being careful not to push too hard. It wasn't fun if someone got hurt.

"Come on, Rach! Get her!" Magna Charge said encouragingly.

"Come on, Kairi! You got this!" Snap Shot encouraged his partner.

Rachel then had an idea and grinned at Kairi. "What if we ended in a tie?" She asked.

Kairi quickly caught on and nodded.

Snap Shot and Magna Charge were both caught off-guard when the girls gave each other a gentle push and let the momentum carry them back to fall back into the water, taking the two Skylanders with them. The girls surfaced with laughs as their partners came up, still looking surprised.

The volleyball suddenly splashed by them, causing them to cry out in surprise. "Sorry!" Jamie called out apologetically as Rachel swam to the shore and handed the ball back to him.

"No problem," she said to show that she wasn't upset. "It just surprised us."

With that, she headed back into the water and looked up in time to see Barkley trying to swim over to her, but was having a hard time because all his energy was into staying afloat. She caught him in her arms and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "You guys make swimming look easy," he said.

"Timber!" A voice cried out and they all saw Tree Rex doing a cannonball into the water.

"Look out!" Kairi called out.

The waves near them got bigger and carried the Skylanders and the two girls closer to the shore to land gently on the beach. Isabel, Jamie, and Bree came running up. "You guys okay?" Isabel asked in concern.

Rachel began laughing. "We should have surfboards," she said with a smile.

"There's some over there on that rack," said Jamie, leading the way over to the surfboards. He and the other Portal Masters grabbed surfboards as did some of the Skylanders and Tree Rex made more waves for them with Thumpback's help.

"Alright!" Isabel cried out happily as she and Rattleshake surfed the waves happily. Rachel, Jamie, and Kairi were surfing and pulling tricks in unison while Bree was riding the crest of the wave.

Jamie then saw a huge wave coming fast. "Wipeout!" He called out warningly.

Seeing the huge wave, the others gasped. "Dive!" Kairi said urgently. "Below the waves!"

No one argued as they dove down just in time and then swam to the surface where they gulped in some air. "You kids okay?" Tree Rex asked in concern.

"We're good," said Bree with a smile.

"That was fun!" Rachel said with a laugh.

The Skylanders agreed and they all got out to dry off as evening was arriving before heading up to their rooms. Hot pizza was waiting for them with sodas, courtesy of Ghost Roaster, who had delivered them a moment before they came back up. Thanking the cook before he headed back to Skylands, the friends all sat together and clicked on the television, finding a movie channel that was playing some great movies and they settled down for the night.

After the week finished, Master Eon transported them all back to the Academy where they thanked him. "You all had a good time, I take it?" He asked.

"That was the best week ever!" Bree said happily.

"Oh, yeah," Isabel agreed with a smile.

"Lots of fun," Jamie grinned hugely.

"Perfect," Kairi said, a smile on her face.

"Just what we all needed," Rachel said.

The Skylanders agreed with their partners that it was the best week they had ever had.

"Can we do it again sometime?" Barkley asked, making them all laugh.

"Definitely," they all agreed in unison.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
